


5 Times Avi Doesn't Want Kevin To Post His Pictures + 1 Time He Does

by zellnh



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Metaphorically, Kevin Is In Love With Avi But He Doesn't Know It Yet, M/M, Mitch Is So Full Of Their Shit, Perdoname Madre, Same For Avi, Scott is Blind, a lot of fluff, but he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellnh/pseuds/zellnh
Summary: When Kevin thinks of Avi, he doesn’t feel scared, butnervous, and what annoys him is that Avi does nothing to make him feels that way. Aviexistsand is enough.





	5 Times Avi Doesn't Want Kevin To Post His Pictures + 1 Time He Does

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are.
> 
> This is my first work on AO3, and my first story _ever_ in english (I'm italian), so I'm gonna start saying that I translated it just with my poor knowledge of english from school, TV series, books and other stuff. Like Google Translate - thank you, Google.
> 
> I'm also aware that maybe my english is a mix of english/american/american english (I'm not sure about the differences), and I beg your pardon. Really.
> 
> But, that's the thing: I was watching a lot of Avin's videos on YouTube, then I stalked Kevin on Instagram and I noticed that well, Kev likes when Avi's sleeping (it's because of the #SleepWar, yeeeeah), eating -or basically doing _anything_ -, so this idea just came to my mind and the title says it all.
> 
> At the end of every point you can find the picture where I took inspiration from, but you have to copy and past the http because I really can't make the links, sob.

**1.** Kevin can hear Avi snorting for what it seems to be the seventieth time, and every time he try to hold on.  
He doesn’t want to be sharp or petulant – like Avi, for example –, but he’s _really_ tired and _really_ trying to sleep, and Avi doesn’t _really_ make things easier.  
Resting in the airport sucks.  
Anyway, even though his mate’s mouth is near near his neck, drooling on his hoodie, Kevin isn’t sure to have that kind of intimacy to tell him to just _stop_ without them arguing.

“So, we still have to wait for a long time; how about we go getting something from the vending machines?” he suggests, unsure, but Avi gets up – fast enough for a zombie ready to die for the second time – and shrugs.

This time, Kevin sighs and he’s loud, but he takes some money and his phone.  
Avi is staring at him, probably because he’s hungry, and Kevin is so fast taking the picture, Avi can’t even pretend to be really awake, or so happy.

“What-”  
“You’re ready for the Green Mile” Kevin laughs, and walk away, letting him alone.  
“Don’t you dare posting that picture!” Avi yells, and Kevin raises his thumb, without looking at him.

https://www.instagram.com/p/cElqC/

 **2.** In general, Kevin doesn’t like traveling so much.

The problem isn’t the plane or the places to visit, but he always have long flights that last ten hours or more, and nothing to do without him thinking it’s useless.  
A thing he appreciates is talking with Avi (not a specify thing, but various arguments – the confine between Shakespeare’s books talk and trying to remember all the names of the Seven Dwarfs is really thin), but now he’s sleeping with the headphones – _Kevin’s_ – anyway, and Kevin doesn’t want to bother him.  
In the end, loosing his time on social networks seems the least bad, so he looks at his Facebook’s Home, trying to not laugh when he find stupids videos or memes.  
It’s so _boring_ without Avi.

Kevin turns to his left to look at him, and he can’t help but smile; Avi has his mouth open and Kev’s really tempted to pull a prank on him, but he has a better idea.  
He tries to find his camera: “If he catches you, you’re gonna die” Mitch comments, but Kevin ignores him and takes the pic.  
A violent shock involves the plane and Avi opens his eyes with a wince, and as far as Kevin is fast, it isn’t _enough_.  
“Kevin” he begins, and uses the threatening voice, the deep one that should intimidate.  
“What?” Kevin asks, trying to seem as innocent as possible and typing a caption without looking away from him.  
Then, he notices something: “Is that my hoodie?”  
Avi ignores him and Mitch smiles with that “I know something you don’t know” smile.  
“If you post that picture somewhere you’re gonna die”

https://www.instagram.com/p/Hw_hKHlJ4Z/

 **3.** When Kevin decides to invite Avi for lunch, he’s not really sure Avi’s gonna say yes.  
To be completely honest, Kevin’s pretty sure he’s going to say no, and that he’s gonna feel so bad, ma Kevin can’t really help but be masochistic, so he asks Avi anyway.  
Oddly, Avi says yes.  
And suddenly, with no apparent motive, Kevin is regretting everything.

It's weird to think that in all those years he never invited him (so, maybe Avi has never had the opportunity to say yes), because Kevin has dined alone with Kirstie and Scott a lot of times, and some even with Mitch, which is the one whom scares him the most, and has always been all right.  
But maybe the problem is just that; when Kevin thinks of Avi, he doesn’t feel scared, but _nervous_ , and what annoys him is that Avi does nothing to make him feels that way. Avi _exists_ and is enough.

“I hope you like mexican” he warns when they enter the restaurant, and Avi just nods, taking place in the table reserved for them, looking around carefully.  
Kevin knows that even though Avi loves fans, meals are sacred. Kev only hopes that nobody dies.  
"Order the Chipotle" suggests Kevin when the waitress arrives, and Avi does not seem so convinced, but then he looks at Kevin with a little smile.  
Kevin isn’t certain that the appearance is particularly inviting, but Avi sniffs and blinkers: “Are chillies?”  
Kevin applauds: “Wow, very good!” he chuckles, but Avi is now devouring the plate and is not listening to him.  
Kevin is quite happy, but he doesn’t say so.  
Instead, he can’t help but look at him how kids looks at the superheroes in the shop windows; Avi eats like a baby, probably the one he has in his arm is a saucepan because he's swallowing all the food as if it was broth.  
When the camera clicks, Kevin’s as surprised as Avi.

“Oh please, not when I’m eating! And don’t post it, Kev” Avi mumbles, but he’s talking to the plate again, looking at it as if it’s the most beautiful in the world.

Kevin hopes not to have the same look in his eyes.

https://www.instagram.com/p/d4t3RPlJ4w/

 **4.** There’s a thing Avi fans have developed on Instagram, and it’s asking Kevin everyday to take pictures of Avi while he’s sleeping.

It's not as if Kevin displeases it so much, but the only thing he doesn’t understand is why they don’t ask it to others, but just to him.  
So when he goes to his friends to ask for explanations, he isn’t surprised to see that they know how much he does.

“It's because you take beautiful pics,” says Kirstie convinced, but then curls her mouth and Kevin knows it's not really that. Not for her, at least.  
He looks at Scott, waiting, and Scott opens his mouth and closes it, without an apparent motive.  
“I think it's because you always do it” he says, and this seems to be a more plausible excuse. “They ask me to take pictures of Mitch. Not while sleeping, but anyway-”  
“It's because they know you have a kink for Avi sleeping and you still don’t”

Mitch tells so while he’s putting the nail polish on himself, and while he’s saying it, it doesn’t seem a big problem. Then Kevin repeats it in his head-  
“What? No!”

Mitch doesn’t seem to care, probably too focused on drying his nails well: “Yeah, that’s what I was saying. Go to your room, by the way; there is a little surprise” he grins, and Kevin would not want to go for real, but his legs are moving on their own.  
When he opens the door, he takes a couple of seconds to realize what's inside, then snaps and looks out: “Why is Avi sleeping in my bed?”  
Mitch looks up to the ceiling: “Because he said he likes your smell. And now stop asking questions and let me get ready” he answers, annoyed.

Kevin desperately wants to know if what Mitch said is true (about his smell, not the one where he should have kinks – because he doesn’t have kinks) but decides he doesn’t give a damn and he goes in anyway because that’s his room and he has all his rights to do so.  
Avi didn’t move from how he was before, he only had the sheets over his nose, and Kevin smirked unintentionally. His heart seems to be so big to burst out of his chest.

Kevin come closer to Avi, caressing him slowly, but Avi doesn’t wake up, and then Kevin thinks he’ll never have the chance to see him like that again; so fragile, so close, so _his_.  
So he snaps a picture and stares at it for a while, then gives him a kiss on his forehead, ready to let him rest, but it’s at that time that Avi wakes up.  
“I miss home” he says simply, with tired eyes.  
Kevin says nothing, but enters the bed and hugs him, placing Avi’s head on his chest.  
“Do _not_ put that picture on Instagram” Avi grunts.  
“How can you-”  
“I have my radar. Don’t post it”  
“Uh-uh.”

https://www.instagram.com/p/j6qDozlJ78/

 

 **5.** When Kevin closes the door behind him, it's all different.

It's not about the house itself – anyway, he doesn’t remember leaving this disorder before going away – but suddenly it feels too big and he really can’t help to look around trying to understand for what's missing.  
He thinks he's too tired to clean the house and not so much to sleep – he's not sure he can, anyway –, so he decides he’s going to pick the best pictures to upload on Instagram from his phone gallery.  
He finds some pics of the tour, others of Kirstie trying a purple wig while holding a Star Wars sword, Scott too drunk to be photogenic, and Mitch who is in good shape at any shooting.  
Then, there’s Avi.

Kevin doesn’t remember exactly when he took that picture, but he’s sure it’s before or after a show.  
He doesn’t know why he hasn’t yet posted it; maybe because Avi doesn’t seem very happy with those shots – lately Avi doesn’t seem happy about anything.  
In fact he just seems to be very distant, and they left with a “hello” lost in a few dozen meters that separated them.  
So, Kevin decides, maybe seeing another picture of himself will make him angry, but it’ll be better than nothing.

 _“Tell me, does it looks to you a decent picture to show to thousands of people?”_  
Kevin doesn’t answer immediately, too busy to be satisfied and surprised at the same time; Avi doesn’t seem angry – not really, at least –, but Kevin realizes how hard is holding a conversation with him after knowing all the things that hasn’t been said.  
It's almost certain that even Avi knows, but now there’s a phone that separates them, and it doesn’t seem so important.

“You're cuter when you're asleep” Kevin says, and it's almost true.  
Avi snorts but doesn’t reply, and Kevin smiles again since it’s about him.  
“So, how are you? How are the Kaplans?”  
“They are... fine, I guess. They missed me”  
There’s indecision in his voice. Kevin ignores it.  
“And you?”  
“I’d go back a few days ago, actually”  
“Oh, Avi” Kevin sighs, incredulous “you're so moody. ‘A few days ago’ you couldn’t wait to go home!”  
“I know, right?” he laughs, but he’s nervous. “I should stop, probably, but someone says that we always notice good things only after we don’t have them anymore”  
“We’ll do other tours, Avi. And ours is the most united band ever”  
“I wasn’t... talking about the tour, or the band”  
Silence.

Kevin opens his mouth to say something – _anything_ , but on the other side of the phone he can hear a lot of noises.  
“I have to go now. Speak to you soon” Avi says, and Kevin tries to interrupt him, but the other has already closed the call.  
Kevin’s aware that he can’t afford to want certain things, but his brain seems to do what it wants.

https://www.instagram.com/p/ZJkdzglJ4b/

 **+1.** “I think I’m gonna go to bed”

Well, he expected Mitch's evil, Scott’s scandalized and Kirstie’s confused faces – exactly those for each of them and in that exact order –, but he really doesn’t think he really cares so much.  
However, he certainly didn’t expect Avi’s face, although he doesn’t really understand if he’s more surprised or happy, or who knows what.  
It's not as if he’s making Kevin seem part of the band, in any case, so it doesn’t really matter.

“If you don’t stay with us, you could promote our album, and make your Instagram a little prettier. Even though your Instagram is more Avi’s than the _real_ Avi’s...”

Mitch can’t keep talking because Scott gives him an elbow in his side, but the damage is already done, now.  
Avi frowns as usual, moving his eyes from Mitch and Scott to Kevin as if he was watching a tennis match.  
“What?” he asks, but nobody cares to answer him.

Kevin nods and greets all the people in the room with a shake of his hand, hoping it’ll be enough; there are at least forty people, and they’re all definitely not busy looking at him.  
He doesn’t even think that they all consider him a real part of the band, because the fact that he is a beatboxer it’s cool for everyone but in the end it’s not.  
At least, on Instagram Kevin seems to be nice to several people; so he watches through his pics, looking for a decent one as he gets closer to the balcony railing.

It sounds all better, from there.

He comes across a pic of a few months ago, and he doesn’t even remember how it ended in its phone, because he has the original at home and it makes no sense to have the same picture but crooked and with flash reflexes.

“Where that comes from?”  
Avi is suddenly next to him; he takes the phone out of Kev’s hands, watching it carefully.  
“It's one of SiriusXM stock” Kevin explains. “We took a lot of them, so they did the collage and sent it to me”  
“Why to you and not to me?” Avi puts, and he really looks like a child.  
“Why, are you interested?” Kevin snort, picking phone up.  
Avi looks at him astonished and raises his shoulders: “I'm interested in all that’s about us”  
Kevin feels suddenly hot, but says nothing.

“You can post that” says his friend, pointing the picture with a finger.  
“It has nothing to do with the new album”  
“I have nothing to do with your Instagram” Avi replies.  
“Every thing of you has to do with me”  
It's a confession, but now that he’s said it aloud, it doesn’t sound so new.  
Avi’s not even surprised, but he’s coming closer and Kevin doesn’t know whether he has dreamed the kiss or it really happened.  
“Post that picture” Avi repeats, smiling. “And give me a copy of the original; we’re cute together”

https://www.instagram.com/p/85l4i7FJzY/

**BONUS**

“I have the impression that Kevin often photographs me just to be able to photograph Avi” Scott suddenly declares.

It’s an idea that is stucked on his head from a while, but Scott doesn't like to accuse people without evidence.  
That’s why he had decided that during the free time the most important thing was to examine Kev’s Instagram and ending the mystery once and for all.  
And there is finally, so being able to reveal it to everyone is really a liberating thing.

“Guys, listen to me” he says seriously, sitting on the back of the couch between Mitch and Kirstie. “I think Kevin is in love with Avi”  
Both of his best friends turn to look at him, but they’re not surprised.  
“That seemed obvious to me” Mitch replies.  
Kirstie nods: “Yes, after kissing practically everywhere while they believed they were not seen, it was quite conceivable”  
Scott’s mouth is open: “Have they _kissed_? When?”  
Mitch thinks about it: “Well, it's not so much when, but how much” Seriously, everywhere. Don’t you get in their rooms without knocking anymore, Scotty”

Scott just can’t answer, but he drops some incoherent stutter.  
Mitch looks at him impatiently: “You really don’t know shit, baby. But I love you anyway”.

https://www.instagram.com/p/gBxlx/


End file.
